Maybe Pixie Sticks Should Come With Warning Labels
by PrettyInPink
Summary: My 1st really hyper fic! R/R to tell me how u like it.
1. Maybe Pixie Stix Should Come With Warnin...

Disclaimer: None of Harry Potter rights belong to be.I am just a random fic author. 

Maybe Pixie Sticks Need Warning Labels…

By: ~*Pretty*In*Pink*~

::I'm sitting at my computer staring into space about what I should write about for this fic when suddenly a little pixie stick catches my eye.

Me: Ooo! Yummy, a Pixie Stick!YAY!(I'm cheering way to loud for a person who just found sugar, but hey, I was sugar deprived today, I didn't have ***ANY*** candy.)

::My computer starts making a weird noise and I give it a few good hits::

Computer: Bwahahaha!I am the genie of the computer and you have set me free by hitting that wretched thing!I will grant you one wish!My only rule is that it involves something that has to do with writing.

Me: Cool! I wish that all the people from Hogwarts could come to my room and I could go to Hogwarts anytime I wish.Heeheehee!!!

Genie: Ok, that is you're wish.At any time, you can go through your sock drawer and go to Hogwarts and any Harry Potter characters can come through too.

::a strange gurgling noise is coming from my sock drawer and out pops Dobby::

Dobby: Me like socks.

Me: Cool!Hey Dobby! You're the bestest!

Dobby: Me like socks.

::sock drawer makes noise again and out pops Harry Potter::

Harry: Lets have a PARTAY! Yippy skippy!I will subliminally contact my friends.

::Harry lays on my bed with his feet at his forehead chanting::

::Hermione and Ron pop out::

Harry: **IT'S MR. PLUCKER!!!**

Hermione: AHHHH!!Not **MR. PLUCKER!**

Me: Who's Mr. Plucker?

Ron: Not who, what. It's more scary than (whispers) Voldemort.It's a **SEAM RIPPER** for sewing!AHHHH!

Me: Ok, I have one right here. ::I reach up and grab my seam ripper::

Harry: Keep it away!Not even Moldy Voldy can defeat that thing!

::Voldie comes out of my drawer::

Voldie: Did someone just call me Moldy Voldy?I will kill them! BWAHAHAHA!

Me: Harry! Grab the **seam ripper**!! 

Harry: En garde Moldy head! I have **Mr. Plucker** on my side! 

Voldie: NO! Not **Mr. Plucker**!! ::shrivels up and dies::

Me: I gotta get that rug dry cleaned.

Hermione: Harry saved the day again! YAY!I love you! You're my hero! ::grabs Ron and kisses him::

Ron: I love you too, Hermione! 

Hermione: Eww! I got Ron cooties! PU!

Ron: Let's get married!

Harry: What about me?

Me: Maybe you can marry Cho.

::Cho pops out of the drawer::

Cho: I love you, Ron!

Ron: Can I marry Cho and Hermione?

Me: No.

Harry: I'll marry Cho.

Cho: Ok.

::I see another Pixie Stick and I eat that one::

Me: Aye matees! Full speed ahead!Off the **plank**!

::Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione, and Cho are scared and run back to Hogwarts::

Me: Shiver me timbers. The Jolly Roger ain't so jolly anymore.

Dobby: I like socks.


	2. Is There Fried Chicken in the House?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the idea and story.

** **

**Is There FRIED CHICKEN In the House****?**

# Sequel to: [Maybe Pixie Sticks Should Come With Warning Labels][1]

# By: *~Pretty*In*Pink*~

****

**I noticed after I posted my ****_LAST** fic that my P/N was not ~*Pretty*In*Pink*~ but *~Pretty*In*Pink*~ OOPS! Hee hee!Enjoy this one! **_**

P.S. Its ok if you get confused, we all are sometimes! (I recommend you read my first one first)

** **

*After I found Dobby in my room, I rushed back through my sock drawer to deliver him back to Hogwarts*

*Before we arrived, I could hear the wall making strange noises and I could see Neville through a hole in the wall*

Neville: Mr. Plucker is coming!Mr. Plucker is coming!

Hermione: Oh no! Not Mr. Plucker!!Everyone take cover!

Me: Wait!I'm not Mr. Plucker!It's me!And I have Dobby! 

Dobby: Me like socks!

Harry: How do we know you are not Mr. Plucker in disguise? 

Me: Because I..I..I..can do a little dance!*Dadadadoodoodoo*See!

Ron: Ok, I believe you.

Harry: I'm pregnant with a bologna sandwich! 

Ron: OMG! So am I! Wowwie!

Me: Cool! *sees a Pixie Stix on the ground* Yummy!

Hermione: It's a scientific fact that Pixie Stix are specifically made to make anyone with Pretty & Pink in the same name hyper! 

Me: *eats Pixie Stix* BWAHAHAHA!I am the Pixie Stix champion OF THE WORLD!!!!

Ron: I wanna ride like the wind to the bathroom!Or make that blow wind!*Runs off to the bathroom*

Harry: I am the master of the universe! I killed Moldy Voldy! 

*LARGE CRACK OF THUNDER*

Voice: DID SOMEONE CALL ME MOLDY VOLDY?????THEY MUST DIE!

Hermione: That sounded like Vol—

Voice: VOLDEMORT! (whispers) A.k.a. Tom Riddle, Shh!!

Me: But wait!I have brought along my trusty MR. PLUCKER! *whips out Mr. Plucker*HAHAI will vanquish you!*

Voldemort: I'm melting, I'm melting away…*melts into a puddle of green ooze*

Harry: *licks the ooze*Yumm…tastes like chicken!

Hermione: Of course! Voldemort was really a transmogrified chicken! That must be why he always stayed away from broilers!

Ron: *rushes back from the bathroom* What I miss?*sniffs* Ooo…is someone making fried chicken?

Harry: Pink girl saved the day! Yay 3 cheers!

Me: Oh, I really couldn't accept this award with out thanking my agent, and my family, and God who has blessed my with this wonderful trophy which I will now wear on my head.

Hermione: We're not giving you a trophy.

Me: How 'bout a Pixie Stix? Oh, wait! I have some! *reaches for pocket*Yummm……

Everyone else: Ahh!! Not the Pixie Stix! *runs away*

Me: They all left me! Again! *goes back through the portal to sock drawer* 

Dobby: Me like socks!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/?action=story-read&storyid=187042



End file.
